


Smile and Life will Not Leave

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: The Hale Fire, Young Derek, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the worst night of his life Derek Hale found himself being guided to live on by a small boy who would later on at the age of sixteen teach Derek how to laugh and smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile and Life will Not Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t wait for this punishment to be over. So I had to write a fic about little Stiles and Derek’s first encounter, but I was ordered to mention the Hale Fire and while I wrote this story I started to have ideas like the Stilinski’s taking in Derek and Laura but time was against it so, I had to cut-off a large chunk of the story and start again and I think you might notice it so I do apologize.

 

Derek Hale sat alone breathing in the scent that came from the jacket wrapped around his shoulders it smelled like the forest after a light rainfall, there was also a gentle hint of freshly baked bread and peppermint, this mixture of scents was so painfully similar to the one that had been part of Derek’s father and he could not help but wonder if the universe in its desire to punish him for his sins by wrapping him up in the scent that would probably haunt Derek to his dying day just like his terrible mistake would. 

 

Derek knew that people would brush of the fire as nothing more than an accident, a gas leak or faulty wiring, while arson would not be mentioned. **** He however knew that the reason why his home was now nothing more than smoking ruins was because of his own stupidity. **** And while Derek sat there alone while Laura tried to give a statement through her tears, he could hear each drop that landed on the floor, and he knew Laura’s sorrow was one he had caused. 

 

The station smelled like metal and gunpowder, blood and sweat, it makes Derek want to gag because now that he thinks of it Kate had smelled of metal and gunpowder, he pushes his nose into the jacket but instead of comfort he felt anger seeping into his veins and poisoning him, and the problem with his anger was that he had no idea where to direct this unfamiliar emotion. 

 

He could easily direct it towards Kate but she was surely long gone now, he had called her over and over again with no use. He could be angry at the men who had battled the fire that destroyed Derek’s family, he could direct his anger towards them because it took forever for them to arrive, and Derek could turn his rage towards the police that seemed incapable to see the crime that was the fire. **** But before Derek could go through the long list of people he could direct his anger at, a woman came walking in with a six year old boy who was clutching her hand tightly.

 

It didn’t take long for Derek to recognize the woman wearing sneakers that looked well-worn and easy to slip on in a hurry, Claudia worked at the Beacon Hills library and she always seemed easy going and smiling happily at anyone who came into the library. She was carrying a carton of what smelled like freshly baked cookies, and from the way she was holding the little hand of the little boy Derek could tell having the little boy around helped ground her, helped keep her calm. Derek couldn’t help but wonder why the little boy wasn’t home and in bed.

 

`Claudia? ´ the officer that had given Derek his jacket said, voice full of concern, the man walked swiftly towards the woman and the little boy who beamed up at the man who hadn’t smiled once that evening, but at the sight of the little boy seemed to have the effect because a smile be it fragile rose on the otherwise grim features of the deputy. 

 

The deputy reached down and picked-up the boy into a tight hug, and the boy latched to the man effortlessly. Derek watched as the man hugged the boy who rested his head against the man’s and then Derek’s eyes were focused on the eyes that were as big as the moon but as dark as chocolate. Before setting the child back down on the floor the deputy gave the boy several little kisses which the boy returned, then with one last tight embrace the boy was back down on the floor. 

 

The two adults moved away from the child, voice low in a whisper but while the little boy couldn’t hear the conversation between the two adult Derek could hear every word; it was about Derek and Laura’s situation, and that was enough to make Derek block out the conversation which was good because suddenly there in front of him stood the little boy. 

 

`I’m Stiles.´ the boy says, offering his hand which was small and light in comparison to Derek’s, to his great surprise Derek found himself shaking hands with the little boy, `Derek.´ 

 

`That’s a cool name. My real name is too difficult to say, only mama and papa know how to pronounce it,´ the little boy said as he climbed on the chair next to Derek’s, `I always forget the c or the y and occasionally the last letter or the middle ones, so I go by Stiles which my best friend Scott came-up with.´ Derek stared down at the boy that continued to tell him about his best friend,`Want a cookie?´ the boy asks suddenly and pulls out a little plastic container from the pocket of his jacket and opens it, `There fresh, mama and I baked them because she was worried about papa, she says he’s too brave and good.´ the little boy, Stiles, hands him a cookie, `you can have them all, I ate so many already.´ **** Derek took a little bite while Stiles continued talking about this and that, the boy talked about the benefits of chocolate then about the Maya’s and by the time Claudia came back Derek had learned about the history of chocolate and the Maya’s as well as why Stiles didn’t like having to take swimming lessons.

 

`Time to go baby, ´ Claudia said running her long fingers through the soft-looking brown hair of the boy who had managed to ease some of the ache in his chest. Stiles gave a little nod before sliding off of his chair. Then without a warning the little boy with dark moles **** hugged Derek tightly while whispering into Derek’s ear, `I know you heart hurts but it will get better, just don’t give up. Because I want to see you smile.´ 

 

** ~*~ **

 

It took years and years before Derek found his mouth tilting up into a genuine, a full out smile that exploded into a loud laughter which was enough to cause Stiles Stilinski, who had been running around the forest clearing as several of Derek’s Betas were chasing him all playful, to come to an immediate stop which in turn had the pups crashing into the boy who was no longer six years old but sixteen year old teenager. 

 

`I knew you could do it.´ Stiles laughed from underneath the pile of werewolves, beautiful brown eyes smiling up at Derek.

 

Derek nearly tells the boy that only Stiles could make him laugh and smile, but decides not too because Derek wasn’t prepared to risk breaking their friendship because of his foolish heart. 

 

****

 


End file.
